


dancing queen

by StopIWantToTalkAboutCheese



Series: high school catradora [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/F, Falling In Love, High School, Human Catra (She-Ra), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Modern Era, Sort Of, Texting, Unreliable Narrator, bc i really really really dont want to have to deal w quarantine, because this is a textfic that i challenged myself to write and will probably never do again, by the way this series is now set in 2018, ive decided i hate not being able to get into their heads or use body language to help me out, this was an interesting experience tho, well its sort of hard to tell if either one is telling the truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopIWantToTalkAboutCheese/pseuds/StopIWantToTalkAboutCheese
Summary: Catra texts Adora.Adora texts back.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: high school catradora [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877224
Comments: 18
Kudos: 110





	dancing queen

**_12/13/18, 12:32 PM_ **

_ Hey, Adora. _

**_12/13/18, 1:03 PM_ **

_ hi!! _

_ haha wow im glad we saw each other at the mall today! :) _

_ Yeah _

_ Me too _

_ It was pretty cool _

_ Thanks for giving me your number, by the way _

_ :) _

**_12/14/18, 2:21 PM_ **

_ how are you doing?? _

_ I’m pretty good _

_ You? _

_ great! _

_ this project is killingggg me tho _

_ Same _

_ It’s not going too well _

_ god i hate essays _

_ hey want something else to focus on? _

_ Sure _

_ What is it? _

_ bow just texted me _

_ he wants to ask glimmer to prom _

_ but glimmer already texted me earlier _

_ and she wants to ask HIM to prom _

_ Oh dear _

_ which one do i help??? _

_ Idk _

_ Which one do you like better? _

_ :( _

_ both of them!! _

_ Well you’re going to have to pick one _

_ :( _

_ this suuuuucks _

_ Lol _

_ :( :( :( _

_ its not funny!!! _

_ If you say so _

_ :( :( :( :( :( _

**_12/15/18, 4:28 AM_ **

_ you up? _

**_12/15/18, 8:31 AM_ **

_ Dude why were you awake at four am? _

_ couldn’t sleep _

**_12/16/18, 9:42 AM_ **

_ I hate finals _

_ me too _

_ :( _

_ i know why we have them _

_ but i still hate them _

_ well at least we have a break soon _

_ Yeah _

_ Scorpia’s reading this by the way _

_ Hi, Scorpia! _

_ She says hi back _

_ :) _

**_12/17/18, 3:02 AM_ **

_ you up? _

_ Yeah _

_??? why? _

_ idk, why are YOU up? _

_ i asked first _

_ Had a rough night, that’s all _

_ uh oh that sounds bad _

_ what happened? _

_ Honestly? _

_ It’s not bad _

_ Usually when I have insomnia it’s… worse _

_ But this time I just drank too much coffee before bed _

_ And now I can taste colors _

_ loooool _

_ Yeah, that’s the last time I let Scorpia buy me Starbucks at eight pm _

_ So why are you awake? _

_ just cant sleep _

_ Oh _

_ Wait you were up this late, like, two days ago _

_ You ok?? _

_ yeah _

_ just sometimes i cant sleep _

_ dont worry at some point ill just pass out or smth _

_ Well that’s not healthy at all _

_ im a PARAGON of mental health!!!! _

_ Sure _

_ Go get some sleep before you hurt yourself _

_ >:( youre just as bad as bow _

_ Wow. Never thought I’d agree with him so wholeheartedly before _

_ And yet _

_ >:( _

_ Go to sleep, Adora _

**_12/18/18, 2:48 PM_ **

_ Please tell me you got some sleep last night _

_ i did! _

_ a few hours. _

_ howd you sleep? _

_ Terribly _

_ Scorpia’s going to pay for that _

_ haha dont beat her up too badly _

_ No promises _

_ hey ill be at the mall tomorrow _

_ want to come hang out? _

_ Sure _

_ Any excuse to get away from Weaver for a little while _

**_12/19/18, 12:02 PM_ **

_ the mall was fun today _

_ Yeah _

_ It was cool, hanging out with you _

_ Really glad I didn’t go psycho on you _

_ i wouldnt have minded _

_ i know you wouldnt mean it _

_ Oh _

_ Thank you _

**_12/20/18, 1:36 AM_ **

_ you up? _

_ No _

_ …… _

_ Joking. _

_ What’s up? _

_ cant sleep again _

_ Yeah same _

_ Want to talk about it? _

_ no. _

_ sorry. _

_ but no. _

_ It’s cool _

_ Want to hear about how Entrapta nearly killed us today? _

_ haha sure _

_ Ok so you know how she’s always playing with her robots? _

_ Wait _

_ This story might be funnier spoken _

_ Can I call you? _

_ yes _

_ :) _

**_12/20/18, 4:54 AM_ **

_ thank you. _

_ Anytime _

**_12/21/18, 5:22 PM_ **

_ ugh bow is driving me INSANE _

_ Why, what’s he doing? _

_ he wants me and glimmer to come to dinner tomorrow _

_ but the thing is _

_ ive already met his dads _

_ he wants me to meet his brothers too _

_ So? _

_ :/ _

_ just not feeling the whole “socialization” thing rn _

_ idk if i should go or not _

_ You should go _

_ Could be fun _

_ Ugh now I sound like Scorpia _

_ hahahaha _

_ maybe youre right _

_ I’m always right _

_ lol ill keep that in mind! _

_ Good luck tho _

_ And seriously, don't do it if you’re not up to it _

_ Text me if you need a rescue _

**_12/22/18, 6:08 AM_ **

_ How’d the dinner go? _

**_12/22/18, 11:56 AM_ **

_ it was fun! _

_ She lives! _

_ sorry! i was away from my phone :( _

_ It’s okay, I forgive you. _

_ :) _

_ So how was it? _

_ it was a lot of fun!  _

_ everyone was super nice _

_ See, what did I tell you? _

_ yeah you were right haha _

_ You should take my advice more often. _

_ yeah, yeah, yeah :P _

**_12/23/18, 2:33 AM_ **

_ You up? _

_ thats my line. _

_ So that’s a yes? _

_ yep _

_ whats up? _

_ Enh _

_ Just can’t sleep _

_ want to talk about it? _

_ Not really _

_ if i call you  _

_ will you put up with me rambling about bow and glimmer and how dense they are _

_ …..yes _

**_12/24/18, 8:59 AM_ **

_ You guys doing anything for xmas? _

_ no _

_ or actually _

_ i dont know _

_ i didnt really celebrate it when i was with hordak _

_ Yeah that makes sense _

_ I’m sure Bow and Glimmer have explained it all to you by now _

_ oh yeah for sure _

_ im pretty sure bow cried _

_ glimmer was not much better though _

_ I would pay good money to see Glimmer cry _

_ Pretty sure she’s made of stone _

_ she is not!! _

_ … _ _ most of the time _

_ Lol _

**_12/25/18, 7:18 PM_ **

_ Not to sound like I support capitalism or anything _

_ But I hope you have a good Christmas, Adora _

_ you too :) _

**_12/26/18, 3:37 PM_ **

_ hey i saw you at jiujitsu practice today _

_ You did? _

_ I didn’t see you _

_ i was the girl waving at you from the car _

_ you gave me the finger _

_ Oh that was you??? _

_ Sorry! _

_ its ok lol _

**_12/26/18, 8:32 PM_ **

_ Hey so _

_ Do you happen to know how to erase viruses from _

_ Like _

_ Sentient robots? _

_???? _

_ no _

_ what’s going on? _

_ Nothing _

_ Entrapta’s just about to kill us all for the third time this week _

_ hang on we're on our way _

**_12/28/18, 1:31 PM_ **

_ Well Entrapta officially loves Bow _

_ Thank him again for coming to our rescue, will you? _

_ sure thing! _

_ it was nice seeing you! _

_ You too _

_ Kinda wish we weren’t being chased by a destructobot as it happened _

_ But still _

_ :) _

**_12/29/18, 11:11 AM_ **

_ make a wish!! _

_ :) _

**_12/30/18, 3:00 PM_ **

_ you going to any parties for the new year? _

_ Nah _

_ Parties aren’t really my thing _

_ Probably just hang out with Scorpia and Entrapta _

_ You? _

_ yeah ill just be with bow and glimmer _

_ Are they going to make out at midnight? _

_ oh boy _

_ i dont know _

_ You should “accidentally” shove them into each other _

_ lol maybe i will!!! _

**_12/31/18, 7:02 PM_ **

_ glimmer has a cold  _

_ so unfortunately  _

_ i cannot in good conscience shove them into each other _

_ Oh well _

_ It was worth a shot _

**_1/1/19, 12:00 AM_ **

_ happy new year!!! _

**_1/1/19, 10:33 AM_ **

_ I was asleep! _

_ Happy new year _

**_1/2/19, 8:01 AM_ **

_ Scorpia is trying to get me to ask someone out to prom _

_ oh, really _

_ who are you going to ask? _

_ Ummmm _

_ Not sure yet _

_ Do you have anyone in mind? _

_ not really _

_ i have to go, bow’s calling _

_ talk to you later! _

_ Bye _

**_1/3/19, 9:13 AM_ **

_ Do you really not have anyone in mind for prom? _

_ nah _

_ too busy trying to set up bow and glimmer _

_ A worthy cause, I’m sure _

_ oh yeah its to die for _

**_1/4/19, 1:19 PM_ **

_ problem!!!! _

_ What’s wrong? _

_ dont worry its nothing bad _

_ well not that bad _

_ just _

_ quick question _

_ Yeah? _

_ are bow and glimmer together?? _

_ Um _

_ They’re your friends _

_ Why are you asking me? _

_ i think maybe i read the situation wrong? _

_ because bow just asked perfuma to prom _

_ Ohhh so that’s why Scorpia’s upset _

_???? _

_ Never mind _

_ I thought they were planning on asking each other? _

_ apparently not??? _

_ i think bow just chickened out _

_ Uh oh _

_ So is Glimmer mad? _

_ mad is putting it LIGHTLY _

_ Oh boy _

_ i am genuinely afraid shes going to kill somebody _

_ probably bow _

_ Yikes _

_ actually i should probably go calm her down _

_ Lol maybe you should _

_ talk to you later!! _

_ Looking forward to it. _

**_1/5/19, 4:39 AM_ **

_ can i call you? _

_ Always. _

**_1/6/19, 3:53 PM_ **

_ Who assigns a test the first week back??? _

_ This is total bull _

_ uh oh _

_ which class? _

_ Math _

_ im pretty good at math _

_ want help studying? _

_ PLEASE _

**_1/7/19, 7:00 AM_ **

_ bow has a bad cold so i suddenly dont have a ride _

_ i am running to school as we speak _

_ can you explain to weaver where i am? _

_ Hang on Scorpia and I are coming to pick you up _

_ Also Entrapta _

_ you dont have to do that!!! _

_ Too late we’re coming _

_ thanks Catra _

_ :) _

_ Anytime _

_ Wait where are you? _

_ lol _

_ outside town hall _

_ Thanks! _

**_1/8/19, 4:04 PM_ **

_ Hey I’m at the mall _

_ Want to meet up? _

_ id love to! _

**_1/9/19, 11:12 AM_ **

_ Quick, what’s the equation for a parabola??? _

_ y = ax^2 + bx + c  _

_ why? _

_ Thanks! _

_ You’re a lifesaver _

_ wait you had a test today _

_ did i just help you cheat???? _

_ ;) _

_ CATRA _

**_1/10/19, 5:52 AM_ **

_ you up? _

_ Yeah _

_ What is it? _

_ do you really not have anyone in mind for prom? _

_ I do but I’m a coward _

_ oh _

_ who is it? _

_ Nobody you’d know _

**_1/11/19, 4:55 AM_ **

_ good news!! _

_ wait are you awake? _

_ I am now _

_ What’s up? _

_ glimmer asked bow to prom! _

_ :) :) :) _

_ Good for her _

_ What about Perfuma? _

_ Oh wait did she ask Scorpia out? _

_ yeah howd you know? _

_ Because Scorpia screamed YES at her phone earlier and wouldn’t tell me why _

_ But now it makes sense _

_ god our friends are idiots _

_ They really are. _

**_Yesterday, 11:58 PM_ **

_ So I was thinking _

_ yeah? _

_ I’ve had fun this past month _

_ Texting with you and stuff _

_ So _

_ Uhhhhhh _

_ You’re the person I was talking about, earlier, and _

_ Well _

_ Do you want to go to prom with me? _

**_Today, 5:07 AM_ **

_ Adora? _

**_Today, 5:15 AM_ **

_ Hey, Adora? _

**_Today, 5:32 AM_ **

_ You there? _

**_Today, 7:23 AM_ **

_ I’d love to. _

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?  
> :)


End file.
